


Welcoming

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Partnership, Police, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo sees Dee’s apartment for the first time.





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 1: Welcome at anythingdrabble.

Dee pushed open the door to his apartment and led Ryo inside, dropping his keys on a small table against the wall to his right. “Whelp, this is it; welcome to my humble abode.”

It was Ryo’s first visit to his new partner’s home and they’d come here from work so they could discuss their current case away from small ears; some things weren’t suitable for a ten-year-old to overhear. Fortunately, Ryo’s elderly neighbour Melinda had agreed to sit with Bikky until Ryo got home.

Taking off his shoes and jacket, Ryo looked around Dee’s living room. It was quite spacious, with an eclectic mix of furnishings, some of them cobbled together from what looked like old crates, but that just gave it a sort of homely charm. Aside from the size, it reminded Ryo of his first apartment after leaving the academy, which he’d furnished as cheaply as he could. Apparently Dee had never made it past that stage, but at least the place was reasonably tidy. Ryo immediately felt comfortable there.

“It’s quite cosy.”

“Thanks.” Dee grinned at him. “Make yourself at home,” he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the small kitchen area. “I’ll make us some coffee.”

Wandering over to the sofa, Ryo set the files he was carrying on what passed for a coffee table, although it was really nothing more than a flat piece of wood resting on breezeblocks. He sat on the floor, flipping open the top file and studying its contents. They didn’t make for pleasant reading, being the coroner’s report on the body of a teenager, found stuffed in a trunk. She’d been dismembered in order to make her fit, but the coroner had determined the cause of death to be strangulation.

Joining his partner, Dee set two mugs on the table and slid down to sit beside him. “There ya go.”

“Thanks, Dee.”

“You’re welcome. Careful though, it’s hot,” he added as Ryo picked up his mug and cradled it in both hands.

“Who’d do such an awful thing?” Ryo said softly. “She couldn’t have been more than a few years older than Bikky, and yet nobody even reported her missing.”

“Not everybody is as kind and caring as you are,” Dee replied. “Truth is, most people are just out for whatever they can get, and will do whatever they have to in order to get it.”

“That’s a bit cynical, isn’t it?” Ryo glanced at his partner.

Dee shrugged one shoulder. “I’ve been workin’ serious crimes longer than you have. Hard not to be cynical; doesn’t mean I won’t do whatever it takes to find the bastard who killed her and put him behind bars where he belongs.”

Ryo sipped his hot coffee carefully. “We both will,” he agreed. “He can’t be allowed to get away with this.”

Dee’s smile was vicious. “When we toss his sorry ass in jail, he’ll get the welcome he deserves from the other inmates. They don’t take kindly to child killers.”

The End


End file.
